


Podfic of "The Brain Thief" by hollimichelle

by Makoyi



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "The Brain Thief" by hollimichelle.  "Young Sam grows up, meets a girl, cracks a case, and tells a lie. Not necessarily in that order."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of "The Brain Thief" by hollimichelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brain Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241889) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11c6ot2)

Podfic of "The Brain Thief" by hollimichelle. 

Summary: Young Sam grows up, meets a girl, cracks a case, and tells a lie. Not necessarily in that order.

[mp3 / 2h50m58s](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_qdFWHCQYi8Nnc1M3ZRdm1kQnc)


End file.
